Island Love
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Hilda and Cheren are stranded on an island. Can they go home? Will they fall in love?
1. Lost

Two days has past for Hilda and Cheren. They were on a boat, looking at Pokemon but soon a bad storm came and their boat crashed into a rock causing them to swim on a small island which is sixty miles away from Unova. Their Pokemon stayed home to leave the couple alone, their Xtransceiver's are broken so they can't call anyone. They're are totally hopeless... maybe. Hilda lost consciousness and is laying inside a tent Cheren made from leaves. He is now walking around the small island, searching for some food. Slowly he found enough food for the two of them. He walked back to the camp sight and found Hilda was still unconsciousness. He sighed and sat next to her, watching her breath lightly. Cheren never understood himself. He had a crush on her since they were on their journey, Hilda never dated along the way, did become Unova's Champion, has the legendary Pokemon Reshiram, and isn't married. Two alone people who were always together. Gee now Cheren feels bad for himself. Just then Hilda moaned quietly and moved her head. Slowly her eyes open and she saw Cheren looking down at her.

"C-Cheren..."

"Oh Hilda your alright!" Cheren sighed in relief. He moved his hand to her face feeling if she had a fever.

"W-wait were are we?" Hilda asked weakly. Cheren moved his finger to her mouth, telling her to keep quiet.

"We're on a island and can't get off yet. You've been unconsciousness for the past two days." Cheren whispered. She nooded her head and looked around trying not to move as much. Cheren grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up to her armpit. She squeaked and moved away from him only to cry in pain.

"Hilda, I'm not going to do anything. You have a bad wound on your side, so I've been cleaning it." Cheren said moving her back in place. She sighed and closed her eyes letting him pull her shirt up. Her big, nasty scratch did seem to get much better. She felt something cold touch and she opened her eyes to see him putting something blue on it. Hilda looked up at him confused.

"It's Oran Berry smashed up it will help heal your wound." Cheren said not looking at her. She nooded her head and only staired at his dark blue eyes. Hilda saw concern, kindness, and their was something else. Love? No he couldn't love her, could he? He felt her stairing him down but tried to ignore her.

"Can I-"

"Shh no talking not yet." Cheren said looking at her before going back to his work. He put the rest of the berry on the ground and moved his hand on her side, rubbing it gently. She giggled quietly but soon stop when he looked at her, confused.

"Did I do something?"

She shook her head no and he put her shirt back down. She slowly sat up feeling pain on her right side but soon relaxed. Her mouth opened when she saw the crystal blue ocean infront of her. The white sandy beach. Wow it was so beautiful. Cheren chuckled and closed her mouth with his hand before giving her a fruit.

"Eat up."

She grabbed it and started eating quickly. Cheren made a bowl out of leaves and started putting special berries together. Hilda watched while grabbing another fruit. It was so sweet! He picked it up and handed it to her. Hilda looked up confused.

"It will help you." Cheren said. Hilda grabbed it and put it on her lips, sipping it. It was a bit bitter but also very sweet. Once she drank it all she started eating again.

"You can talk now."

"It's about time I can talk anyway how did we get over on this island?" Hilda asked. Her voice was a bit quite but he was glad she was looking better, acting better too.

"We were in a bad storm, our boat hit a big rock, you fell and hit it also losing consciousness, I was swimming that entire hour and I found this island, I set up camp, taking care of you, and well taht's pretty much it." Cheren said. Hilda nooded her head and looked at him. His shoes were gone, pants belt is gone, he still had his glasses, his jacket was torn on the left showing his skin and a scrach. A bad one.

"Cheren, your hurt." Hilda said.

"It ain't nothing wonderful to take care of, I'll be fine." Cheren said looking at himself. Hilda didn't listen to him and pulled his jacket off and pulled his shirt off. It was still oozing, their was sand in it.

"Cheren, how can you say it ain't nothing wonderful?" Hilda said grabbing her vest. She dumped it in the fresh water Cheren brought with him and pressed it against his wound making him flinch. Once she did that Hilda grabbed the Oran Berry and put it on him. Cheren watched her as she worked carefully on him. Hilda finished and looked up at him.

"We need to get out of here." She said.

"You think I know that." Cheren chuckled. She glared at him.

"Do you want to die here without your Pokemon? Do you want to die here on this island?" hilda snapped. He stayed calm and only looked at her.

"If I stayed here all my life I would be glade because I have you with me." Cheren whispered. She blushed deeply and turned her head away from him, trying not to blush more. Slowly he moved his hand to hers but she moved away from him.

"C-Cheren, you don't mean that." Hilda whispered laying on the ground. Cheren opened his mouth but soon closed it.

_"Just let her rest don't put more stuff in her mind."_ Cheren thought. He turned his head to the ocean, seeing the sky turning gold and a light red before the sky became a very dark blue. The only light that was shinning on them was all the stars and the full moon, shimmering on the water. He looked at Hilda. She was sleeping soundly. Cheren layed down next to her, hugging her closely to keep her warm. She smelled like the ocean, not that vanilla honey anymore. He bet that he smelled the same as her. Her hair was all messy, her pants were stained with some of her blood, her boots where gone, but she still had her hat which was a bit torn.

"Good night, Hilda, sleep well." Cheren whispered kisisng her cheek before falling asleep.

Ok I got another story going on now! The next chapter will come soon so all the people that like to read my stories please wait for a bit! Until next time please review!


	2. Their Kiss

The next morning Hilda felt warmer and slowly she opened her eyes to find Cheren's arm on her and felt his chest against her back. She blushed and tried to sit up but Cheren only hugged her closer making her growl.

"Cheren, let go I need to go to the bathroom."

He mummbled and let go of her, turning on his other side. She stood up feeling her side hurt more and walked out of the tent, seeing the sun rising. It was actually beautiful sight to catch. Quickly Hilda went into the forest. Cheren opened his one eye to find Hilda gone.

"Hilda?" Cheren questioned. He sat up and looked around. Slowly Cheren lifted his shirt. The wound was looking much better, not oozing. He stood up and walked out of the tent. He found Hilda walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"Cheren, I found a hot spring!"

He sweat drop.

_"I was getting worried and she found a hot spring? How stupid am I?" _Cheren thought. Hilda grabbed his hand and dragged him with her, doggin branches, and posion plants. Cheren had no idea why she had all this energy. They're stranded on an island, none of their Pokemon is with them, and most importantly they haven't eaten anything hot! He saw the hot spring. The mist was rising above the trees.

"Come and lets get cleaned up."Hilda said taking her socks and shoes off. Cheren only staired at her.

"Um, Hilda, you do know we're gonna be naked right?" Cheren questioned.

"Yes I know that so just please keep quite about this." Hilda said blushing. Cheren watched her take her shirt off revealing her white bra and slowly that also slid off. Hilda kept her back to him making sure he didn't see anything. Cheren looked away and took off his torn jacket and shirt, even his skinny jeans. While Hilda had the time she took everything off and walked in the hot steamy water. Cheren was already in it feeling his wound stinging a bit.

"It feels nice after three days of no showers." Hilda sighed with relief. Cheren smiled and watched her rub her arms. She blushed and turned her back to him.

"Stop stairing."

"How can I not stare? Your so beautiful." Cheren said moving closer to her.

"Yeah because I'm naked right?" Hilda snapped. He stopped and felt his heart break.

"Hilda, even if you weren't naked I will still think your beautiful." Cheren whispered. She went under water, the only thing that was visible was her eyes and nose. He sighed and sat on a rock washing his face. He never understood Hilda at times (including this one) and wished she could just chill at times. Cheren wished she could understand his feelings for her.

"Cheren, what are you doing?" Hilda asked peeking over her shoulder. Cheren looked up at her.

"I'm washing myself with my hands what does it look like?"

Hilda blushed deeply and started laughing hard. She held her stomach, tears coming out of her eyes. Cheren sweat drop.

"What did I say?"

"N-nothing it's personal." Hilda giggled.

"Bu-"

"Cheren, nothing lets just get out of here when we're done." Hilda said before going under water. Cheren watched her come back up, her hair flinging in the air and onto her back making water droplets go into the air, her breast were covered from her arms, water slid down her sides. All that happened under five seconds but to Cheren it lasted thirty seconds. His mouth was a bit open. Hilda peeked over her shoulder with a smile on her face. He blushed deeply and tried to turn but his body kept him where he was. Slowly Hilda walked out of the hot spring and started to dry herself. When both of them were done Cheren started putting logs together for a boat. He was mummbling to himself saying how long they are and how much they needed. Hilda on the other hand was cooking some berries together in a hand made pot from wood. The sweet, mouth watering foor was making Cheren smell more than usual.

_"Is she really that good at cooking?" _Cheren thought looking up at her. She was humming a quite tune.

"Hey, Cheren, I'm done!" Hilda sang giving him a smile. He stood up, wipping sweat of his forehead, and walked towards her. The smell became stronger when he reached her and his mouth started to water.

"Your making me more hungry." Cheren said. Hilda smiled and sat on the ground watching Cheren sit next to her. He grabbed a piece and put it in his mouth. It was sweet, tasty, and so much more that Cheren smiled.

"So how was it?" Hilda asked.

"It's wonderful! I never knew you could cook." Cheren said grabbing another piece. She giggled and grabbed a piece for herself.

"Well, I learned most of my cooking from my mom." Hilda said through her chewing. Both of them ate without talking very much, looking at the water, the sun setting, and every once in a while they would look at each other. Hilda would blush and turn her head quickly away, Cheren would only chuckle and go back to eating.

"Hey, Cheren, do we need more wood for the boat?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah maybe a couple more before I start building it." Cheren yawned. She giggled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Ha ha. Cheren..."

"W-what?" Cheren questioned laying his head on hers. He was happy that she was letting him do as he pleased for now.

"You think we will be different when we go back home?" Hilda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we will have our Pokemon back, our friends, and we will have electric again while now we don't have any soft beds, food that we injoy, our Pokemon, its just... odd." Hilda sighed. Cheren lifted his head off hers and grabbed her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. Hilda saw the fire flickering in his dark blue eyes and a blush came on her face.

"Cheren, we can't d-"

"Shhh just this once," Cheren whispered." We won't tell anybody about this."

Hilda gazed in his eyes before sighing. Slowly she leaned towards him and closed her eyes. Cheren smiled a small smile and leaned towards her, closing his eyes. Their lips touch gently and Hilda shuddered from his warm lips. Cheren moved back and watched her open her eyes slowly with a smile on her face. Cheren turned his head side ways to the right with a smile.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Hilda giggled before blushing deeper." hey since we are alone and it's dark can I hav-"

Before she could say anything Cheren pressed his lips against hers, knowing what she wanted. She moved her hands to his shoulders, bringing him closer.

Awww how sweet! I wanted this to totally happen on my other stories but it just never was right for some reason but when I thought of these two it was per-fec-TO! Well the next one is coming so please wait. For now review!


	3. Krookodile hurts

Last night Cheren had to carry Hilda back to the tent 'cause she fell asleep in his lap. It is now the next morning and Cheren was already working on their boat. It was small, small enough for atleast three people to get into before it would sink. Hilda was still slepping but started to wake. Slowly she sat up, rubbing her eye, streching, and finally got up.

"Morning sleepy head." Cheren teased. She smacked his head.

"Hey we stayed up late last night." Hilda yawned. She started walking towards the hot spring and Cheren watched her before she disapeared. He chuckled and started hitting sharp wood pieces into the wood so it could stay together. He started to remember yesterday when they both took a bath together. The water sliding down her soft skin, her hair wet and plasterd against her body, those blue eyes shinning with curiousity, that teasing smile.

"I hate myself sometimes." Cheren sighed standing up. He walked after her but something stopped him. Something was roaring? A Beartic? No they don't like hot weather. Maybe its a...

"Damn it!" Cheren growled now running past trees. The roar became clearer now and their was also a scream. Hilda! A Krookodile was chasing Hilda with his charp claws slashing around.

"KROO!"

"Cheren, get this damn thing away from me!" Hilda snapped. Damn? Since when did Hilda curse? Cheren tackled the Krookodile down to the ground. It roared and slashed its claws at his face. It left a scrach making Cheren flinch in pain but he kept kicking the Krookodile. Hilda started to walk towards them but Cheren stopped her.

"Get out of here!" Cheren said.

"But, Cher-"

"Hilda, just go I got it!" He snapped.

She nooded her head before running away. About ten minutes went by and she was still sitting on the sand, watching the forest. She wanted to go and see for herself but she knew Cheren would just yell at her to go back to the beach. Just then she saw the bushes moving around and Cheren appeared. Hilda gasp. The bad scratch on his left cheek was bleeding and it was down to his chin, dripping blood on his shirt, His arm had a big bruse, his leg had a big cut, oh he looked so beaten up.

"Cheren, sit down and let me care for you!" Hilda sat standing up. Cheren was flinching every time he stepped on his left foot. Slowly Cheren sat inside the tent and Hilda started to care for his wounds.

"A-are you alright?" Cheren whispered watching her clean his leg.

"I'm fine but right now we need to worry about you." Hilda said. He smiled but soon faded when she started to clean his cheek. Her vest was wet with the med. that he made for her yesterday. He flinched in pain and grunted.

"S-sorry."

"It's alright," Cheren whispered." what did you do to make him so mad?"

"I stepped on his foot." Hilda said laughing a nervous laugh. Cheren sighed and looked at her ocean blue eyes. Hilda finished his cut and now all she had to do was fix his foot. Slowly she rubbed both of his feet in the same area. His left foot had a very bed bruse.

"Cheren, you must stay off this foot ok?"

"Fine and.. thank you for taking care of me." Cheren said with a smile. Her heart stopped for a second. Cheren smiling? What has this world come to? She moved a strain of hair out of her face.

"I'm just helping a friend you know me. Well lets go to bed." Hilda said laying down. She kept her back to him so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

_"That's all she thinks about me is as a friend?"_ Cheren thought. He shook his head. No he won't be friends with her, he wanted their relationship more than that. Cheren grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"W-what?" Hilda stuttered seeing his face.

"I need to tell you something."

"It can wait." Hilda said. Cheren nooded his head before leaning closer to her face.

"This can not wait, Hilda," Cheren said." I lov-"

"Cheren, if we do fall in love what are we gonna do? Wouldn't be weird if we were gonna have sex? We'll be on the Gossip Show when I become pregnant, I'll be in the history books of Champion's being the first female to get married and have a child. We've been friends since a very young age, Cheren, my answer is no." Hilda sighed. He sighed before laying down, his back to her.

"Just go to bed." Cheren mummbled. She opened her mouth but soon closed it.

"Cheren, I'm just worried about what people will think. I actually do love you more than just a friend and I would love to get married with you but..."

He sat up and looked at her. He saw hurt, comfort, and love in her eyes. Hilda pulled her hat off and leaned towards him, kissing his lips. He moved his hands to her cheeks, bringing her closer. She pulled away making that small sound when people pulled apart from a kiss.

"I love you, Hilda." Cheren whispered. She smiled and hugged him, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I love you, Cheren." Hilda whispered. He pressed his lips against hers once again but this time with more force. She opened her mouth a bit letting his warm tongue in. She had her first kiss yesterday and now she's having her first french kiss, quite interesting don't you think?

"Would you have a family with me?" Cheren asked when they pulled apart. She nooded her head, smiling, blushing, and giggling.

"Yes I would like too."

"Our families will be very pleased." Cheren whispered kissing her cheek. He layed down and she layed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Cheren wrapped his arms around her and Hilda moved closer to him.

"Good night, Cheren." Hilda whispered.

"Good night my dear, "Cheren said closing his eyes." good night."

Ok I got the third chapter done and the fourth one will be coming! Review folks! XD


	4. That Horrible Day

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! He-"

"Hilda, knock it off!" Cheren snapped. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him, grinning.

"I'm bored, so I'm playing around with you, idiot."

He mumbled and walked out of the cave they found last night. She must have been in one of those darn moods again. Cheren walked past the hot spring and past their old small tent. He went down to the shore. It's been five days since they've crashed here. He remembered every single thing that happened that day. Every single thing that happened, what he saw, what he did, and how he saved their lives.

FLASH BACK

"Hey, Cheren, why did our Pokémon stay home? And since when did you have a boat?" Hilda questioned, watching him move on his feet. Cheren smiled and turned his head to look at her.

"Well, they wanted us to have alone time and I'm renting this for a while, so we might as well enjoy it." Cheren chuckled, looking back in front of him. She laughed and looked out at the blue water. Some water Pokémon were jumping around, and the waves were hitting the boat gently. But something seemed wrong, very wrong. The wind was very strong, some dark clouds were coming closer, and Cheren was starting to have a hard time with steering the boat.

"Cheren, I think we need to go now," Hilda said, walking next to him. He looked around before nodding.

"Yeah, let's go."

He turned the boat around and headed towards Unova. Hilda watched him move his hands around and talked to him randomly. Cheren looked up at the sky.

_"We may have some problems,"_ Cheren thought, holding the wheel tighter. Now the wind was picking up, the waves became stronger, and all the Pokémon were all down below, not playing above. Hilda fixed her hat, holding the rim so the wind wouldn't take it off her head. Thunder sounded throughout the sky and lighting flashed.

"Cheren, come on, please hurry up," Hilda said, moving closer to him. About ten minutes went by, and giant waves were hitting the boat. The wind was very strong, lighting was hitting land, thunder coming shortly after it. Cheren muttered and turned the boat, but soon there was a sudden jerk, causing them to fall to the ground.

"What was that?"

"How am I gonna know?" Hilda yelled, standing up. Cheren stood up and held on to the railing. He looked over the boat to see a giant hole on the side.

"Damn it, Hilda, we need to get out of here!"

The boat started to go down, and both were already getting their life jackets on. Cheren moved Hilda to the top to keep her out of the cold water. His body was already in the water, which was up to Hilda's waist.

"C-Cheren, what are we gonna do?" Hilda yelled, almost completely submerged. A wave crashed on them and they went underwater before coming back up, coughing.

"Just start s-swimming," Cheren gagged. Both started to swim. Waves hit them, causing the two to go under water and come back up, coughing and gagging. Lighting flashed across the sky, and thunder followed as ferociously as ever. The wind howled and the waves became bigger.

"C-Cheren, I can't g-go much further," Hilda gasped. Cheren looked back at her before yelling, "Watch out!"

Before she could do anything, Hilda hit a big rock. Her eyelids closed, and soon she was going under water. Cheren dived down and grabbed her waist, bringing her back up to the surface. He coughed and kept moving, one arm holding Hilda, the other working. Soon, he saw a small island coming closer. He started to swim towards it.

"D-don't worry," Cheren whispered, "w-we'll survive."

When Cheren started reaching shore, he could feel the sand touching his feet. He started to walk, holding Hilda bridal style. She was still passed out, and the rain was still pouring down very hard. Weakly, Cheren found a small cave, just big enough for Hilda to lay in. He put her down and walked away for a bit, deciding to build a tent with big leaves for himself. After completing the tent, he went in it and laid down, feeling his side hurt in pain. Slowly, Cheren pulled his shirt up to see a big wound, oozing grotesquely. He sighed.

"I-I'll fix it later, for n-now, rest," he whispered, closing his eyes. The next morning when he woke up, he was cold, hungry, and felt horrible. Cheren crawled out of his tent and up to Hilda to feel her forehead. She had a fever and was very cold. He examined her. Her shoes were gone, socks, vest and shirt torn, bag gone, and on her white shirt there was red. Slowly, he lifted her shirt to see that she had a bad wound. He sighed and felt his. It was still bleeding, but what mattered at that moment was Hilda.

"I'll take care of you," Cheren said, taking his jacket off. It was torn, but he didn't care. He placed it on her and stood up, walking away to gather some berries to heal Hilda.

FLASH BACK ENDED

Cheren blinked.

"Why am I thinking of this?" he thought. Cheren didn't see Hilda creeping up to him. Quickly, she knocked him to the ground, making him gasp in surprise.

"Haha, I got you!" Hilda laughed, watching him put his glasses back on angrily.

"What in legends name is wrong with you?" Cheren snapped. He stopped and saw the position they were in. He was on his back, Hilda sitting on his mid section. Her hands were above his shoulders, his hands were on her waist. Cheren shook his head and pushed her off, standing up.

"Cheren, what were you thinking?" Hilda asked, standing up. He looked at her.

"Why should I tell you, when you're pissing me off?" Cheren spat. She looked down at the ground, the rim of her hat covering her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hilda whispered, moving her hands behind her back. Cheren sighed and walked away from her.

"Let's just go back to camp and start a fire," he said. Hilda followed him without question. He knew that he hurt her feelings, but he hoped she would forgive him. Fighting would get them nowhere, especially in the situation they were in.

Alrighty chapter four is done! XD Man I really like these two together, don't I? Well, for now, please review! Love y'all!


	5. So Random

Alright people I have another chapter please enjoy and thanks to Pepper1622 she's been helping me with misspelling and all that other stuff so if you guys are going to say nice job please say thanks to Pepper too. XD

Two days passed, so it's been a week since they came to this island. Cheren has almost finished their boat, and is working on it now. Hilda hasn't talked to him at all since their argument. She is now in the hot spring, combing her hair with her fingers. Whenever they looked at each other, Hilda would glare at him and turn her head away. Cheren would sigh angrily and walk away also. He wished she could just take a chill pill!

"Cheren, are you almost done?" Hilda asked, walking next to him.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I want to go home, that's why," Hilda said, crossing her arms. Cheren glared at her before going back to work.

"Just go get cleaned up, idiot," he growled. Hilda sat next to him. She studied the way he was working, the way he moved. She noticed a bead of sweat go down his cheek. Cheren stopped for a moment, looking at the small boat. Its sides were coming out very nice, water proof, and big enough for two.

"Hey, Cheren, how about you and I get cleaned up. You should relax for a little bit," Hilda said, standing up. He looked up at her.

"But I'm alm-"

"No, no, no, come on Mr. Worker, get up and relax for a bit. Enjoy the sun!"

He stared at her, confused. Hilda giggled and grabbed his hand. He sighed and stood up, following her towards the hot spring. He started to wonder if she was going to be nice or mean today. Maybe nice, since she was giggling and talking for once.

"Hilda, come on, let me finish. Then we can relax for a bit before leaving," Cheren said, watching her look around. He liked the sweet smile on her face, those blue eyes beaming with excitement, the way she moved.

"Cheren, just keep quiet," Hilda said, coming to a halt. She let go of his hand and pushed a bush aside. His mouth dropped at what he saw. Standing in front of them was a beautiful, crystal blue lake with a waterfall. The water was falling and gently hitting the water below, making mist go up in the air.

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"Um, Hilda, how did you find this?" Cheren asked, watching her walk along the edge. Quickly, she turned around to look at him.

"When you weren't talking to me."

"Oh," he said. She giggled and pushed him into the water.

"Okasu!" Cheren snapped. He gasped and covered his mouth, blushing a bit.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Cheren mumbled. Hilda slid to the edge and jumped in the water, making her way towards him. She grabbed his shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked. He moved his hand and looked at the side.

"I said something bad, that's all," Cheren grinned. "Now I'm going to get...YOU!"

Cheren jumped on her, causing her to fall down. She laughed and pushed him down before getting up and running away. He stood up and ran after her.

"Ha, you think you'll get me? As if I-Gah!"

Cheren pushed her down into the water, which only went up to her sides. Cheren grinned, looking down at her. He grabbed her shoulders and held her down.

"I got you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Cheren chuckled.

"Mean! I wasn't ready for that!" Hilda said. Cheren moved his left leg between her legs, and his right on the outside. Slowly, he slid his hands above her shoulders, gazing into her eyes.

"You asked for it," he said, smiling. She blushed deeply and looked away.

"Cheren, why do you act like this?" Hilda asked. He moved his right hand to her chin, turning her head to face him. She stared into his eyes.

"Because I love you," Cheren whispered, leaning towards her face. Hilda blushed deeply and pushed him away, causing him to look at her with a confused expression. She shook her head no. Cheren sighed.

"Just because I let you kiss me_twice_ doesn't mean I'm letting you touch me as you please," she said, standing up. Her clothes were wet, so she took off her white shirt. Cheren stood up and took off his jacket, followed by his shirt. Both of them started to walk towards their cave, not talking very much. Later that night, Cheren built a fire. Their clothes were back on since they were dry. Cheren was cleaning Hilda's wound. It was looking much better, and so was his.

"Hilda, why won't you just say 'yes'?" Cheren asked, watching her stare at the fire.

"Say 'yes' to what?" Hilda questioned, looking at him curiously. He grabbed her hand.

"That you love me more than just a friend," he whispered. Hilda blushed and looked away. He let go of her hand and went back to her wound. He finished and watched her put her shirt down. She sighed and pushed him down to the ground, surprising him.

"You want another kiss, right? W-well, close y-your eyes then," Hilda stuttered, blushing. He tilted his head a bit, confused. _Since when did she start getting courage? _he thought. He moved his hands to her shoulders, making her move closer to his face. Cheren closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Hilda closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It lasted for ten seconds before they pulled apart, sat back up, and continued to watch the fire.

Ok people another chapter is done so please wait for the next chapter! Okasu is fuck in Japanese. I know a little bit of their language but not a lot. Just the words that are mostly are used during life. Ok so please wait and review!


	6. They Return!

"Cheren, get off me!" Hilda snapped, feeling him hug her closer. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Oh, you're going to get it, you fu-"

"Hilda, calm down. Gee, no wonder you're single," Cheren teased, making her growl. He chuckled and let go of her before sitting up and stretching. Hilda moved away from him and took her tie out of her hair, letting the brown mane tumble down her back. Cheren stared at her, watching as she combed her hair with her fingers. She seemed so beautiful, so kind, so gentle.

"Quit staring, idiot," Hilda said, looking up at him. He blushed lightly and turned to look outside. It was sunny, the trees, bushes, and anything else that was green was getting hit by the sun's rays. The water was shining, but it wasn't just the sun's doing. Something else was there. In the sky, there was a ball of fire shooting down towards the island. Wait, what?

"H-Hilda, what is that?" Cheren questioned. She looked outside and saw the ball of fire coming closer.

"Fusion Flare?"

"Fusion Flare that is _deadly_! Come on, get in deeper," Cheren said, moving to the back of the cave. Hilda crawled next to him, hugging his mid section. He wrapped his arms around her. Just then, the island shook and a giant explosion sounded. A roar resonated from afar. Hilda let go of Cheren, standing up and walking out of the cave.

"Hilda, what are you doing?"

"It's Reshiram!" Hilda gasped, seeing her white dragon high in the sky. She ran down to the beach, moving two fingers in her mouth, making a shrill sound. The dragon stopped in midair and looked around before seeing the human. She roared and flew downwards. Cheren walked next to Hilda and watched as Reshiram landed gently on the ground. Her glowing blue eyes looked down at the tow with a smile on her lips.

_"Hilda, my hero, we've been looking for you."_

Hilda hugged her Pokémon by the head and kissed her nose. A tear went town her cheek. She laughed.

"Oh, Reshiram, take us home," Hilda said, climbing on her dragon's back. Cheren crossed his arms.

"I did all that work for nothing?"

Hilda and Reshiram looked down at him. Cheren smiled and got on Reshiram, behind Hilda. She put her hands on Reshiram, gripping her soft, white fur. Cheren moved his hands to Hilda's waist and held on gently.

"Come on, let's go home!" Hilda called. Reshiram roared into the air and spread her wings, hitting the ground lightly. Once, twice, and she got into the air, gliding towards Unova. Cheren watched as Reshiram flew above the clouds. Some of the fluffy white cotton was hitting her wings, making lines in the air. Hilda laughed and rubbed her hand on her dragon. Cheren hugged Hilda closer to his body and felt her stiffen under his grip. She turned her head to the side to see him with a small blush on his cheeks and a smile. Hilda couldn't help but giggle at him and kiss his cheek, making him blush deeper. Reshiram flew downwards and they saw their hometown. Their safe hometown. Reshiram roared announcing their arrival. Some people came out of their houses, cheering when the duo was in view. Bianca, Hilbert, Juniper, Whitlea, Cheren's parents, Bianca's parents, and Juniper's dad were all waiting for them to land on the ground. Slowly and gently, the dragon landed on the ground and both of the young adults got off.

"Oh, my baby!" Whitlea cried, hugging her daughter. Hilda laughed quietly and hugged her mother back. Cheren's mom and dad were talking to him, crying with joy that their only child came back. Bianca was jumping around, Juniper and her dad watching.

"Alright, let's get these two cleaned up before we eat," Cheren's dad said. Hilda and Cheren went to their own houses. Each took a shower and put new clean clothes on. Then, they all went to Juniper's lab to celebrate. The Gossip Show was announcing that the Champion had returned, so most people started having parties of their own.

"Hilda, you must tell me everything about what happened on that island! It would make an extraordinary novel," Shauntal said.

"I will when I go back to the league," Hilda laughed, watching Shauntal walk away. Hilbert, her brother, walked next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, if you wouldn't have come back, I could've been the Champion," Hilbert teased. Hilda took off his hat and rubbed her knuckles against his head, causing him to pull away.

"Yeah, well, I'm still alive," Hilda said, crossing her arms. Bianca walked up to Hilbert with a grin on her face.

"He cried when they couldn't find you!" Bianca blurted. Hilbert blushed and turned his head.

"I did not!"

Hilda hugged her brother. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on hers.

"Hilbert, I love you," Hilda whispered, kissing her brother on the cheek. He coughed before pulling away.

"I love you too," Hilbert said, fighting tears. "Come on, Bianca, let's go talk to Marshal."

The two walked away. Soon, someone tapped Hilda on the shoulder. Slowly, she turned around to find dark blue eyes staring at her. She smiled.

"Cheren," she whispered. He looked around, making sure no one was looking before he went back to her.

"Can I talk to you?"

Hilda nodded, following him out into another room where no one was around. Hilda tilted her head to the side, watching Cheren scratch the back of his neck nervously. He moved his hands to her face, looking down at her. Hilda blushed deeply and stared into his eyes, watching as he blushed.

"Hilda, please ju-"

"Cheren, I love you," she blurted, blushing. He blinked. Does she really mean that? Does she really love him more than just a friend? Hilda pulled him closer, their lips barely touching before someone walked in, gasping. They froze and pulled away from each other, looking at the door to see Juniper. They sweat dropped.

"S-sorry guys," Juniper said, sliding away. They were alone again, and this time Cheren pulled her towards his lips. Hilda moved her hands up to his chest, grabbing his shirt to bring him closer. Their lips met, kissing with a mix of passion and gentleness. They pulled apart, breathing deeply to smell each other's scent. She smelled like vanilla honey again and he smelled so, _wow_. A scent she had never smelled before.

"Do you mean it this time?" Cheren whispered, laying his forehead against hers. She nodded her head, smiling.

"Yes," Hilda said. "I really do love you more than just a friend."

They smiled at each other before kissing again. While those two were whispering to each other in the other room, Juniper was telling all of their friends what she saw. The girls giggled and the boys snickered.

"We knew they would get together," they all said before laughing. Hilda and Cheren heard them and blushed deeply.

"I wanna die now," Hilda said, feeling Cheren push her against the wall. He moved his hands to the wall and pressed his body against hers.

"They would have found out later on, you know?"

"Tsk, I guess you're right. Come on, let's go out and see a dozen eyes watching us," Hilda said. He got off her and she walked out, Cheren following her. She was right, everyone looked at the two with smiles on their faces.

"So, shall we party or not?" Cheren asked, standing next to Hilda. Everyone stayed quiet for several seconds before saying:

"YEAH!"

Ok the last chapter for Island Love. So please stay tuned for new stories as they come to FanFic! Say thanks to Pepper1622 for helping me with most of the story. Review please! XD


End file.
